Algunas noches
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Cómo se salva a alguien que no quiere ser salvado? Michael, Sara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes de Prison Break me pertenecen, hago esto movida únicamente por el placer de escribir.

Nota: No soy optimista respecto a que alguien lea esto, pero si es así, y además le gusta, estaré encantada de escribir más.

Spoilers para toda la primera temporada.

Título: Algunas noches.

-------------------

"_No deberías estar aquí"._

Aquellas palabras se repetían sin descanso es su cerebro, una y otra vez, tanto, que pensó que pronto dejarían de tener algún significado y se convertirían, solamente, en un trabalenguas de sonidos oscuros y huecos.

Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, y casi no le importó, por que siempre era un precio muy pequeño por estar ahí. Y en cualquier caso, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, por que ya no le quedaba nada.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que la vio, cada día unido lentamente al anterior por la línea borrosa y brillante de la madrugada, y es que antes nunca había dormido demasiado bien, desde que era un niño las pesadillas siempre le encontraban cada vez que soñaba, y ahora, después de haber estado en ese lugar… cuándo entró en Fox River dejó incluso de recordar cómo era dormir, cómo era la sensación de meterse en una cama y sólo cerrar los ojos al resto del mundo, dejando que cada uno se hiciera cargo de sus propios demonios, y ahora, que llevaba más de ocho meses fuera, seguía siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y cada noche que no podía dormir, todas las noches, pensaba en ella.

Solía torturarse a si mismo con los recuerdos de ellos dos en aquella siniestra y fría enfermería, le gustaba recordar el tacto cálido de sus manos pequeñas y rápidas, a través del látex de los guantes, sobre la piel de su brazo para ponerle inyecciones que nunca necesitó, o sobre su espalda, para curarle una quemadura que él mismo se había hecho…. O sobre su cara después de haberla besado, una sola y desesperada vez, sabiendo ya entonces, que lo más probable era que nunca jamás pudiera volver a hacerlo.

Cuándo no podía dormir en su nueva cama, le gustaba asomarse a la terraza de madrugada y escuchar el mar en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, casi sin poder percibir dónde estaba el limite de su propia piel, el punto exacto en que sus manos se unían con la barandilla de madera del balcón y simplemente, quedarse ahí, dejando que el viento tibio y envenenado de salitre, se colara en sus pulmones, hasta que por fin pudiera sentir los cristales invisibles de sal abriendo millones de heridas, también invisibles, en sus tejidos internos.

Por supuesto, algo así no podía ocurrir jamás, pero imaginar el dolor insoportable que eso le causaría, le distaría de lo que relamerte le abría millones de dolorosos e invisibles surcos en su piel, aquello le distraía de la voz en su cerebro que gritaba hasta el puro agotamiento, lo que NO tenía que hacer bajo ningún concepto, le distraía muy bien del recuerdo de la última vez que habló con ella en aquél horrible lugar, del silencio entre ellos entonces, cómo si fuera una persona más en la habitación, de su mirada confusa y traicionada aquél día, de la velocidad a la que su cerebro ataba los cabos sueltos de lo que había estado pasando las semanas que él estuvo ahí, cada día, manteniéndola a oscuras….

A él le gustaba destrozarse con esos recuerdos, como si fuera el sabor metálico y adictivo de la sangre en la boca, igual que veneno caliente emponzoñándolo y extendiéndose lentamente por su torrente sanguíneo, cada día un poco más hasta que ya no quedara nada de él, cada noche un poco más….

Y es que, fugarse de una prisión de máxima seguridad, no era lo más difícil que Michael Scofield había hecho en su vida.

Aquello sólo fueron cálculos, estudio obsesivo, un par de dedos de su pie y organización.

Control.

Control absoluto sobre los demás implicados, sobre cada pequeño detalle del plan, cada muro, cada posibilidad, cada contingencia… control sobre él mismo.

Y ahí había fallado estrepitosamente, y se habría reído en la oscuridad de haber podido hacerlo.

Seguir el plan había sido fácil, mirar hacia otro lado mientras la vida de otras personas se hacía pedazos o se desvanecía por el desagüe, también fue relativamente fácil, mantener su propio pánico bajo control también fue sencillo después de un tiempo allí, pero entrar cada día en aquella enfermería pequeña y fría, y sentir sus dedos cálidos sobre su piel a través del guante… ahí el plan dejó de ser sencillo, y lo peor de todo, fue que Michael Scofield dejó de estar seguro de poder hacerlo.

De poder desvanecerse por aquella ventana en mitad de la noche, a través de un cable tendido peligrosamente al abismo, y desaparecer para siempre de su vida para no volver a verla nunca más.

Aquella, fue con mucho, la parte más difícil del plan.

Ver su mirada castaña aterrorizada, clavada en él, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento sobre unas tuberías sucias y viejas, en un falso techo lleno de polvo, mientras el resto de la prisión ardía convertida en el infierno bajo ellos, aquello tampoco fue fácil, tampoco lo fue escuchar su voz, suave y extrañamente familiar, cerca de su oído, sentir su respiración y su aliento sobre su propia piel, como si fuera una marca permanente debajo de sus tatuajes… él nunca tuvo una contingencia para eso.

Y una semana después de que hubiera desaparecido para siempre de Fox River y sus sombras, Michael se enteró de lo que había ocurrido, de cómo ella se había clavado una aguja hipodérmica en el brazo y había llenado su cuerpo de veneno caliente, dejando que la consumiera poco a poco, casi igual, que hacía él mismo cada noche cuándo pensaba en ella, sólo que entonces, Michael no lo vio así.

Entonces, aquel martes aun lluvioso y gris en que se enteró, alquiló un coche con su nuevo y falso carné, y condujo de regreso a Chicago durante horas, sólo, sin música, únicamente el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas contra el cristal, ni siquiera pensó que tal vez un poli podría reconocerle en el hospital, o que ella no querría verle, o que tal vez, no pudiera.

Que aquél veneno, y el resto de sus secretos, se hubieran hecho para siempre con el control de su cuerpo tibio y pequeño, y que ahora ya no fuera más que su caparazón, precioso, pero vacío para siempre de ella, sobre la cama de un hospital.

No se le ocurrió ninguna de esas opciones, sólo condujo en silencio hasta el parking del hospital y entró en el edificio blanco y aséptico por la puerta principal.

Y apoyado en el marco de madera de la puerta, la vio por fin, ella estaba dormida bajo una manta verde, su cuerpo subía y bajaba despacio al ritmo de su respiración, y aquello tendría que haberle bastado a cualquiera, por que ver cómo ella respiraba debería haber sido una prueba tangible para cualquier otro, pero no para Michael Scofield.

No.

Él entró suavemente en la habitación 309, con sus andares felinos y silenciosos, y se detuvo junto a su cama, ella respiraba por si misma sin necesidad de un respirador conectado a su cuerpo, pero estaba realmente pálida, mucho más que todas aquellas mañanas frías en las que él la observaba disimuladamente, mientras ella se movía con eficiencia y profesionalidad por la enfermería, su pelo estaba esparcido por la almohada y Michael volvió a pensar en cómo sería sentir que su propia almohada tenía aun el olor de su champú de frutas del bosque atrapado en ella, que si cerraba los ojos, durante un momento, parecería que ella aun estaba a su lado.

Pero no.

Entonces ella estaba en la estrecha cama de un hospital, mientras él solamente podía mirarla, en silencio.

"_No deberías estar aquí"._

Aquella voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez haber vendido su alma en aquel lugar tuviera un precio mucho más alto del que él pensó jamás.

Y es que, Michael hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que hubiera sido necesaria entonces para salvar la vida de su hermano, simplemente no podía dejarle morir ahí.

Michael podía cargar con los tatuajes grabados a fuego en su piel y debajo de ella, con cicatrices, quemaduras y con dos dedos menos, podía sentir cómo le faltaba el oxigeno cada vez que pensaba en las vidas que se habían perdido por su culpa, podía ver las caras llenas de dolor de las personas que había utilizado o decepcionado… podía estar seguro de que ardería eternamente en el infierno si hubiera sido de los que creen en el, pero, a pesar de todo eso, él no podía hacerse a la idea de aquello, la sensación que tuvo entonces, junto a aquella cama de hospital, de que nunca más volvería a verla.

Fue aquello por encima de todo lo demás, por encima de la culpa abrasadora, por encima de la preocupación por su estado, por encima de la ilusión de poder explicarle a ella por qué había hecho aquello, por encima de todo eso, a años luz de distancia, siempre estuvo la necesidad de volverla a ver.

"_Solo una vez más" _

Era él quién sonaba cómo un maldito drogadicto, como si ella fuera una especie de adicción secreta y mortal, fue la desesperación de no verla nunca más la que le hizo conducir a través de seis estados para entrar en un hospital lleno de gente a la luz del día.

En realidad Michael estuvo ahí apenas diez minutos, pero a él le parecieron diez vidas por que Sarah nunca se despertó.

Él esperó durante todo el tiempo a que ella abriera los ojos, despacio y confusa, para que viera que él estaba ahí, que no todas aquellas mañanas frías y grises, cerca de ella, en esa enfermería, habían sido mentira, para decirle que le hubiera gustado poder haberle contado la verdad entonces, quería que ella supiera, que sólo con un cuarto de vuelta más en la rueda del destino, sus vidas habrían muy diferentes.

En otra vida, seguramente la hubiera conocido en el videoclub de la esquina de su manzana, muy cerca del edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía, la habría visto, silenciosa y distante, eligiendo películas para las tardes de lluvia, y probablemente nunca se hubiera atrevido a hablar con ella.

Aquella lluviosa mañana de hospital trajo de nuevo los recuerdos lejanos de su infancia, pasó años teniendo pesadillas con aquello y en un momento, ahí estaban otra vez, todos aquellos recuerdos de pasillos blancos y largos, con el olor penetrante del desinfectante atrapado en las paredes, las gente con la vista perdida en el suelo, el silencio por todas partes, cómo si fuera una criatura invisible a punto de devorarlos a todos, las sillas de plástico blanco en las que se sentaban él y Lincon mientras su madre moría en una habitación muy parecida a aquella.

Entonces solamente tenía seis años, y únicamente podía intuir lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero lo vio todo claramente reflejado en los ojos de su hermano.

Estaba asustado, y Michael nunca había visto a Lincon asustado.

Pero ahora, él volvía a estar ahí, muy cerca de su antiguo vecindario, en una habitación llena de sombras y con su olor calido aun atrapado entre las sabanas, cómo si alguna fuerza invisible y tremendamente poderosa le arrastrara siempre allí, cómo si les arrastrara a ambos.

-No debería estar aquí.

-No… deberías irte.

Su voz suave resbaló por las paredes de la habitación a oscuras, como si aquellas palabras estuvieran hechas de sombras afiladas que se colaban bajo los muebles, esperando agazapas para saltar sobre ellos al menos descuido y hacerles pedazos, y quizá fuera así.

Quizá ellos estuvieran condenados a revivir ese momento una y otra vez, tal vez las despedidas fueran su especialidad, las palabras no dichas, las miradas furiosas y decepcionadas, los silencios pesados a su alrededor, robándoles el aire cada minuto y envenenándoles con dosis lentas y tibias de aquello que eran ahora.

Tal vez estuvieran atrapados en ese círculo vicioso para siempre, sin poder tener una vida normal, y sin querer hacerlo.

-Sarah…

Su nombre salió de sus labios antes de haber pensado en como terminaría aquella frase, por que él sabía muy bien que nada de lo que pudiera decir, cambiaría lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Lo que iba a volver a pasar.

-No quiero oírlo Michael.

Sea lo que sea, no quiero oírlo.

La voz de ella sonó fría y decidida, cómo aquella mañana en la enfermería, cuándo todo exploto y les hizo pedazos.

No se trataba del perdón o de la culpa, nunca tuvo nada que ver con aquello, siempre fue el sentimiento, frágil y confuso, de confianza y fidelidad entre ellos.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella bajo las sabanas y respiró el olor de su pelo esparcido por la almohada, quiso cerrar los ojos y quedarse ahí, para comprobar si las pesadillas también podían encontrarle ahí, en la cama de ella.

Pero cómo siempre, Sarah había decidido por los dos, y así él no tenía que preocuparse por la imposible tarea de despedirse de ella para siempre.

Otra vez.

La única luz que había en la habitación, era la que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana entreabierta, luz amarillenta de las lámparas de vapor de sodio en la acera, y todo el aire suspendido y tibio aquella habitación olía a sexo, desesperado y posesivo, cómo cada vez que se veían, igual que cada vez que él aguardaba durante horas frente a la acera de su apartamento, sólo para esperar a verla entrar por fin, para ver cómo se encendía la luz de su habitación en el cuarto piso, y ahí era cuándo él llamaba al telefonillo y ella no contestaba, ella nunca contestaba, solo abría la pesada puerta de cristal de su portal y Michael subía silencioso y furtivo en el ascensor.

Fue así desde la primera vez que apareció allí, sólo una semana después de haberla visitado aquella mañana en el hospital.

Michael no lo había planeado y ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle a ella, pero no había podido más y había vuelto a Chicago.

"_Sólo una vez más" _

Entonces nunca imaginó que sería tan fácil, que simplemente llamaría y ella abriría la puerta sin saber siquiera que era él.

O tal vez si que lo supo, tal vez Sarah lo supo incluso mucho antes que él.

Ella nunca preguntaba y él nunca contestaba, y hacía más de ocho meses que hacían aquello.

Más de ocho meses que cada vez que Michael no podía más, conducía su coche a toda velocidad hasta su antiguo vecindario y esperaba horas y horas en la acera de enfrente de su apartamento.

Tal vez solo para ver si ella abriría esta vez.

No era una norma fija ni tenían una rutina habitual, simplemente no podían evitarlo.

Y aunque hubieran podido, no querían.

"_¿Y por qué abres la puerta cada vez?"._

Aquello no era un consuelo y era la peor excusa de todas las que ambos se habían inventado en todo este tiempo, y habían sido muchas.

El que Sarah abriera la puerta sin contestar, cada vez que él llamaba, sin importar la hora de la madrugada que fuera, sabiendo que él subiría a su piso y que la pasión les devoraría, arrastrándolos de nuevo y sin querer evitarlo, a aquella situación límite de veneno caliente sobre la piel, sabiendo que tendrían palabras entrecortadas por el deseo, susurradas contra su oído, disculpas culpables y besos furiosos, sabiendo que harían el amor desesperadamente sobre la mesa del comedor, y que después sólo tendrían silencios pesados y sudor frío pegado a la piel, bajo las sabanas húmedas, que después de aquello sólo les quedarían las falsas despedidas y el aire ardiendo en los pulmones, intoxicando la habitación, intoxicándoles a ellos…

Otra vez.

Todo aquello, era algo horrible, doloroso y maravillosamente adictivo, cómo si ninguno quisiera romper el circulo de fuego que les había atrapado, las palabras susurradas y los besos inflamados les dejaban marcas ardientes e invisibles sobre la piel durante días, el olor de su champú de frutas del bosque atrapado entre sus manos, las despedidas furiosas y frías que les robaban el aire cada vez que se hacía de día, pero aun así, a pesar de todo eso, aquello se había convertido en su "relación".

Brutal, necesitada y desesperada, pero no tenían otra opción.

Quizá nunca la tuvieron, y lo peor de todo, es que no les importaba.

Y aquel gastado_ "Si no abrieras la puerta"_ ya no servia, dejó de servir una noche, en que Michael estaba ahí, en la acera de enfrente de su apartamento, impaciente, esperándola medio escondido bajo la sombra de los árboles, y la vio, vio como Sarah llegaba a casa acompañada de otro hombre.

Aquella noche Michael vio cómo los dos subían las tres escaleras hasta la puerta de cristal de su portal, y cómo ella buscaba perezosamente las llaves en su bolso, vio la boca de ese desconocido cerca de su oído y su mano alrededor de su cintura.

Unos minutos después, Michael vio como se encendía la luz en el cuarto piso, exactamente en la ventana del dormitorio.

Entonces él pensó un millón de cosas diferentes, en solo uno segundo Michael pasó de los celos desesperados, al alivio, oscuro y culpable, de la voz en su cerebro que le repetía sin descanso _"No deberías estar aquí"._

Pensó que tenía que subir a aquella habitación como fuera y hablar con ella, explicarle que él nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así, que quizá aun pudieran salvarse.

Pero no.

Por que Michael sabía que aquello no serviría de nada, que sería difícil que ella entendiera que aquella vez era diferente a las demás, que los besos desesperados y calientes sobre su piel, no estaban movidos únicamente por la soledad compartida o la lujuria convencional, le hubiera gustado que ella supiera que acababa de darse cuenta, de que daba igual.

Por qué en aquel momento él descubrió que Sarah podía hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa en el mundo cómo subir a otro hombre a su habitación y acostarse con él, dejar que fueran otras manos y no las suyas las que se enredaran en su pelo, sentir otros besos húmedos y calientes sobre la piel de su hombro… cualquier cosa, y aun así, a pesar de todo aquello, nada cambiaría, por que él seguía en la acera de enfrente de su casa, a oscuras, pensado en aquel desgraciado y horrible desconocido que se había atrevido a ofrecerle a ella la vida normal y tranquila que jamás tendría a su lado.

Y aquello le deprimió. Aun más.

Michael esperó durante más de tres horas en aquella acera y nunca vio salir al desconocido.

Simplemente, cuándo ya no pudo, cuándo pensó que realmente subiría a aquel apartamento en el cuarto piso con la luz encendida, y que abarcaría cada centímetro de la piel de ella con su boca caliente y con palabras desenfocadas, hasta que ella por fin lo entendiera.

No era precisamente cómo si entonces Michael acabara de descubrir que la amaba, eso ya lo sabía, lo supo desde aquella vez en que entró, ensangrentado y roto, en la ahora lejana y fría enfermería, y sus manos temblorosas se mezclaron con las suyas, cuándo le dijo _"No me obligues a mentirte, por favor"._

Por favor.

Lo supo entonces, y lo sabía ahora, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Se trataba del instinto, el puro instinto frente a la lógica, frente al plan.

Y es que, eso siempre le vencía cuándo se trataba de ella.

Después de aquella noche, después de que Michael viera subir a ese desconocido a su apartamento, tardó casi un mes en volver a estar ahí, frente a su edificio, muy cerca de su antiguo barrio.

Todo un mes preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ella, si estaría tumbada en su cama, desnuda junto a ese hombre, si ella ya no recordaba cómo sonaba su nombre dicho por él de madrugada, entre susurros cálidos y desesperados contra su piel… si alguna vez, le abriría la puerta si él volvía a llamar.

Pero un mes después ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a su apartamento, y todo empezó de la misma forma, Michael llamó al telefonillo y ella abrió la puerta sin contestar.

Ahí estaban otra vez lo dos, arrastrados de nuevo a aquel juego obsesivo que nunca podrían ganar.

Cuándo ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento él entró silencioso en su piso y la besó, simplemente cerró los ojos dejó que su boca volviera a acostumbrarse a su calor familiar y adictivo, la besó cómo si esperase que el desconocido les interrumpiese, deslizó sus manos sobre la camisa azul que ella llevaba puesta y sintió su piel calida debajo de la tela, sus manos subieron por su espalda hasta su cara, la besó cerca de su pequeña oreja, mientras recordaba cómo era aquel hombre que había subido a casa con ella, que probablemente había hecho algo parecido a aquello, se sintió furioso y celoso, como si él tuviera algún derecho a eso, cómo si Sarah alguna vez le hubiera prometido algo de madrugada, a él.

Michael sabia muy bien, que cada vez que ella abría la puerta en silencio era como una especie de maldición, dulce y pegajosa, de la que ninguno quería escapar.

Él lo sabía, y a veces, incluso lo entendía, sabía que aquello sólo duraría hasta que ella quisiera, que un día podría no abrir más la puerta de cristal de su portal y él nunca hubiera podido decirle_ "Adiós"._

Pero aun así, tenía que saberlo, aunque aquello significara traspasar los limites tácitos que ellos mismos habían acordados muchas noches atrás.

-Sarah… ¿Por qué me abres la puerta?

Y Michael se extrañó cuándo escuchó su propia voz, alterada por su respiración acelerada y caliente contra su cara y contra su pelo, sonó algo entre curiosa y rota, cómo si estuviera viendo de nuevo a aquél hombre entrando con ella en su portal.

-Por qué se que eres tú.

Siempre lo se.

Aquello fue lo más parecido a una confesión que ellos habían tenido hasta entonces.

Aquella madrugada, con la sombra tibia y familiar del cuerpo de ella durmiendo a su lado, tan cerca que podía oler su piel, Michael siguió pensado en lo que había dicho antes.

"_Por qué sabía que eras tú"._

Esas palabras habían sonada cómo la mejor promesa silenciosa y desesperada de todas, y por primera vez pensó que tal vez podría quedarse a dormir allí, para ver que pasaba después, y que tal vez podría acercarse hasta su antiguo vecindario algunas noches más.

Y fue entonces, cuando Michael pensó por primera vez que, quizá, las cosas fueran a mejorar para ellos.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes de Prison Break me pertenecen, hago esto movida únicamente por el placer de escribir.

Dedicado a todo el que se tome la molestia de leerlo.

Spoilers para toda la primera temporada.

Título: Algunas noches.

By Lylou

-----------

Cuándo Sara abrió los ojos, él ya no estaba ahí.

Tampoco es que hubiera esperado encontrarle, hacía mucho que ya no esperaba hacerlo, pero durante un segundo después de despertar, ella siempre pensaba:

"_Y si…"_

Su olor a otoño y a recuerdos lejanos aun estaba suspendido en la habitación, y las sábanas todavía tenían atrapado su calor familiar y asfixiante.

Pero él ya no estaba.

Sarah miró los números verdes de su despertador y vio que eran más de las once del sábado, seguramente, Michael estaría en un coche, camino del sito en el que quiera que se escondía de todo el mundo, incluido, de ella.

Ahora Sarah sólo podía esperar a que la extrañara tanto, que tuviera que a arriesgarlo todo para volver a verla, aunque fuera sólo durante una noche.

Pero aquello siempre acababa de la misma forma.

Él tenía que irse, tenía que volver a desaparecer por el horizonte cada vez, cómo si su vida fuera una jodida película de Hollywood.

Ella siempre se prometía a sí misma, que aquella sería la ultima vez, que nunca más volvería a abrir la puerta de madrugada en silencio, que dejaría de comparar a todos los hombres que conocía con él, que buscaría la manera de tener una vida normal por fin y que quizá, por primera vez, se permitiría a si misma ser feliz para variar.

Pero todos esos buenos propósitos duraban muy poco en su mente deprimida y aun somnolienta, por que ella sabía muy bien que nunca podrían escapar del círculo de fuego en el que los dos estaban atrapados.

Sarah quiso reírse, pero en no lo consiguió, pensó que aun podía retrasar el desayuno un rato más, no tenía hambre, sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos por el cansancio que solo causa el sexo desesperado, si cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir el rastro invisible de sus besos, quemándola, sobre la piel, su olor atrapado entre su pelo, sus manos… todas aquellas sensaciones siempre tardaban en desvanecerse.

Incluso a veces, días después de haberse visto, Sarah sentía su mirada verdosa derramándose sobre ella en el supermercado, en el video club, mientras volvía por la noche a su piso… al principio siempre se daba la vuelta sorprendida, buscando sus ojos de fuego entre la gente, pero jamás le vio.

Después, y sin saber muy bien cómo, pensó que tal vez él estaba realmente ahí, y a partir de entonces, dejó de buscarle, dejó de darse la vuelta en la cola de la cafetería para ver si realmente Michael estaba ahí.

Cómo aquélla mañana fría en el hospital.

Ella lo supo, al despertarse supo sin ninguna duda que él había estado ahí.

Lo supo por que su olor aun estaba atrapado en la habitación, igual que después de una de sus visitas de madrugada, lo supo por que sus palabras silenciosas aun estaban suspendidas mágicamente en el aire, cómo los electrones flotando antes de una gran tormenta, era algo que sólo ella podía saber.

Y ahora, casi ocho meses después, sabía que lo que hacían era lo correcto, lo menos trágico dentro de la tragedia voluntaria en la que ellos vivían, ella sabía que la cama vacía por la mañana y el olor a sexo en el aire, era lo más cerca de una vida "normal" de lo que ellos estarían nunca.

Y ambos sabían muy bien que aquello era lo correcto, por que dolía, por que cada mañana les hacía sangrar y estar muertos.

O desear estarlo.

--------

Michael vio por el retrovisor cómo se cerraba la verja de su nueva casa, sabía que tenía que hacer eso ahora, formaba parte de cómo era su nueva vida.

Pero a pesar de todo le gustaba aquella casa, por eso la eligió, por eso y por un millón de paranoicas razones más que en su día le parecieron muy importantes, claro que entonces, mientras planeaba su fuga, todo parecía muy sencillo, entrar y salir con Lincon.

La voz familiar de su cerebro le atacó sin piedad una vez más:

"_Ya no parece tan sencillo¿Verdad?"._

Atravesó el jardín y sintió el olor intenso a salitre llenando sus pulmones, desde ahí se podía ver el mar, había exactamente doce escalones de madera hasta el embarcadero, le hubiera gustado enseñárselo a ella.

Le hubiera gustado que Sarah hubiese dicho esta vez:

"_Llévame contigo"._

Que se hubiera sentado a su lado en el coche y hubiera confiado en él lo bastante cómo para dejarse llevar hasta ahí, para empezar una vida nueva y diferente a su lado.

Pero aquello no pasaría jamás.

Por que una cosa era hacer el amor desesperadamente con él cada vez que iba a verla, y otra muy diferente, era la confianza que hacía falta para subirse a su BMW y dejar que la arrastrara de nuevo a su mundo.

Pero aun así, Michael siempre tenía la borrosa esperanza de que ella se lo susurraría al oído de madrugada, de que alguna vez, cuándo solo la luz amarillenta de las farolas se colara por las rendijas de la persiana, y Sarah fuera una sombra cálida apoyada contra su cuerpo lo escucharía_ "Llévame contigo"._

Pero no.

Michael se bajó del coche y entonces vio el todo terreno oscuro deteniéndose en el camino, y supo inmediatamente quién estaba ahí.

-Estuve aquí ayer… Y no estabas.

Su hermano mayor sonrió, con más cariño que humor, y después camino hacía la verja metálica que volvió abrirse.

-Lo se… tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Ya…

De nuevo miró a Michael, con esa mezcla de melancolía y afecto con la que le miraba siempre que él lo necesitaba, a Michael le gustaba sentirse cómo el hermano pequeño y se dio cuenta de que aun sentía el mismo amor desbordante y necesitado que cuándo eran niños.

-Y… ¿Cómo está ella?

-No se de que me hablas Linc.

Michael se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacía la casa.

-Ya… Nunca te he preguntado esto hermanito pero… Le diste las gracias

¿Verdad?

No estaríamos hoy aquí si no fuera por ella.

-…Si…

Le di las gracias.

De nuevo esa mirada melancólica de los que han mirado demasiado al abismo, que sólo ellos dos podían entender.

-¿Ya no le ofreces un café a los invitados?

-Técnicamente Linc… no te he invitado.

Michael sonrió, probablemente por primera vez en todo el día y entró en la cocina.

-¿Cómo está LJ?

-Ya sabes… ser adolescente es un asco en circunstancias normales, pero cuando tú, y toda tu familia son fugitivos… la verdad es que a mi nunca me cuenta nada.

-Dile que… que todo podría haber sido peor.

Lincon sonrió despacio y su mirada se perdió en su hermano, que estaba de pie junto a la barra americana, esperando que la cafetera empezara a hacer su trabajo.

Lincon sabía que las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles con su hijo, y ahora, que todo era muy diferente, seguían siendo igual de difícil.

-Normalmente está cabreado conmigo, o simplemente me odia, o le descubro llorando mientras ve Anatomía de Grey…

Los dos hermanos se rieron en la cocina mientras el café empezaba a bajar, y por un segundo, ambos parecieron niños de nuevo, cómo si nunca hubieran tenido que hacerse fuertes y tristes.

-Dale tiempo.

-Y tu… ¿Cómo estas Michael?

-Bien.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que tú siempre estas bien.

Michael sonrió sin nada de humor y cogió dos tazas del armario de su nueva e impersonal cocina, que se había llenado de olor a café recién hecho, y entonces Lincon pudo ver cómo la mirada de su hermano se perdía en el Pacífico a través de la cristalera.

-¿Te arrepientes Michael?

¿Te arrepientes alguna vez de haberme sacado de ahí?

Michael miró en silencio y a su hermano, y su voz sonó baja pero firme cuándo habló.

-Jamás…

Pero algunas noches pienso que me hubiera gustado haber tenido otra opción entonces.

-No la tenías… y no la tienes ahora.

-Lo se pero me gustaría que ella lo supiera.

¿Crees que las cosas serán diferentes alguna vez Lincon?

-Las cosas siempre cambian y nadie, ni siquiera tú, puede evitarlo.

Es lo único de lo que estoy seguro en este mundo Michael.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en cómo sería tu vida, si no hubieras entrado aquella noche en aquel garaje?

Lincon sonrío despacio, y miró a su hermano.

-Cada día.

Siempre pienso en cómo sería todo ahora, cómo serían nuestras vidas si yo hubiera ido aquella noche a volarle los sesos a un desgraciado al que ni siquiera conocía.

La tuya, la de LJ, la de Verónica… la de Sarah.

Michael se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre dicho por su hermano, y recordó que él también la conoció allí dentro, que conociéndola a ella, seguramente habría sido la única en aquel lugar que le había tratado como a un ser humano.

"_No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ella."_

Aquella era la jodida verdad.

-… Pero ahora se una cosa Michael, si no hubiera sido de aquella forma, habría sido de cualquier otra.

Yo estaba en la cuenta atrás Michael, entonces no me quedaba nada, cada día pensaba: _"¿Será hoy?"._

Fui un estupido Michael… pero volvería a hacerlo, por que era y sigue siendo, un precio muy pequeño por la vida de mi hijo.

Michael pensó en algo que había leído mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que todo cambiase definitivamente para ellos, pero ya no podía recordar donde, y quizá nunca más podría hacerlo.

"_Las sombras siempre nos encuentran, no importa cuanto de rápido corramos, no importa donde nos escondamos, las personas como nosotros, llevamos las sombras cosidas al alma…"_

Michael volvió a mirar al océano y se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella ahora mismo.

Tal vez estaría pensado en él, maldiciéndole o extrañándole desesperadamente, tal vez estaría desnuda junto a otro hombre…

"_No estaríamos aquí de no haber sido por ella"_

-Michael… no podemos elegir quienes somos.

O a quien amamos…

Pero al final, eso no importa.

Yo he estado muy cerca del final hermanito, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, y te prometo que el consuelo de haber sentido amor, cualquier tipo de amor, es lo único que puede salvarnos.

Y eso tiene que bastarnos mientras no tengamos nada más.

-No sabía que fueras cómo una galleta de la fortuna Lincon.

Michael se sonrió, pero las palabras de su hermano quedaron suspendidas en el aire de su cocina unos segundos más.

Él quizá fuera bueno con los números y las posibilidades, los cálculos obsesivos… pero su hermano era el especialista en la gente, y siempre había sido así.

Lincon tenía una habilidad especial para las personas, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico, por que sus relaciones personales siempre habían sido un desastre.

-… Pero nosotros Linc, tu, yo….todos los que vivimos entre sombras, no entendemos el amor como el resto del mundo.

¿Verdad?

Lincon sonrió y miró a Michael, cómo si se acabara de darse cuenta por primera vez, de que era un hombre adulto y no un niño perseguido por las pesadillas.

-… Estamos jodidos hermanito, tu, yo… todos.

Y no tiene nada que ver con ser unos presos fugados.

-Lo se.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, mucho menos Michael o Lincon.

Dedicado a todo el que se tome la molestia de leerlo.

Muchas gracias.

Spoilers para toda la primera temporada.

Título: Algunas noches III.

By Lylou

- - - - - - - - - -

La tormenta y la lluvia cálida golpeaban sin piedad el cristal de la puerta de la terraza.

Colándose a ratos por la rendija abierta en la parte superior de esta para intentar, sin éxito, combatir el calor empalagoso de aquella noche.

Michael podía ver cómo se agitaban pesadamente las cortinas blancas e impersonales, aunque en realidad sabía que eran blancas, por qué no podía verlas.

Solamente podía intuirlas de vez en cuando, cada vez que algún rayo iluminaba intensamente los contornos oscuros y familiares de los muebles a su alrededor.

Hacía calor.

Mucho.

Calor húmedo agravado salvajemente por la tormenta, y Michael ya estaba resignado a pasar otra noche sin poder dormir, la tercera de aquella semana.

Él se había acostumbrado a las señales.

Las señales inequívocas, y sin embargo completamente imaginarias, que le hacían saber cuándo era el momento de coger su BMW y conducir de nuevo hasta Chicago, atravesar en silencio un país y la mitad de otro, para esperar entre las sombras de acera de enfrente del piso de ella.

Demasiado calor.

Con el resplandor casi mágico y fugaz de un nuevo relámpago pudo intuir toda su ropa esparcida a los pies de la cama, pero aquél desorden de ropa no se parecía nada al que había en el suelo del apartamento de ella cada vez que iba a visitarla.

Esas noches su ropa quedaba esparcida, furiosa y desesperada por todo el suelo.

Pero ahora sólo estaba ahí, tirada e inútil, cómo para recordarle que ella no estaba ahí, que no lo estaría nunca.

Aunque a veces, en noches de tormenta como esta, Michael se giraba, insomne sobre las sábanas, y durante un segundo, siempre esperaba encontrarla ahí.

Y entonces sólo la echaba más de menos.

Y la odiaba.

Y se odiaba.

Michael suspiró en silencio y se levantó, resignado y con los músculos adormilados, una vez más sintió que su cuerpo quería dormir, pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto de desconectar y darle un respiro.

El calor era pegajoso y estaba cargado de la electricidad de la tormenta, y se pegaba enfermizamente a su cuerpo cómo si fuera una segunda piel.

Michael abrió completamente la puerta de cristal de la terraza y salió con la esperanza inútil de respirar aire fresco.

Sintió las baldosas frías y húmedas, debajo de sus pies descalzos y un escalofrió subió perezoso por su espalda.

Podía ver el Pacífico perfectamente desde ahí, al final de los escalones de madera que crujían cuando él bajaba por ellos hasta el pequeño embarcadero de la playa, le gustaba aquella casa, no estaba mal para ser otra cárcel.

Pensó de nuevo en Westmoreland, en cómo debió sentirse al morir solo en el suelo frío de aquella enfermería, pensando en la hija moribunda a la que nunca llegó a ver.

Y Michael apretó más sus manos alrededor de la barandilla de madera de la terraza, enfadado y culpable, pero sobre todo, triste.

Era cómo si todo a su alrededor fuera sólo tristeza.

Cómo una espesa cortina de lluvia y niebla que nos les dejara ver con claridad, a todos ellos, a todos los implicados en aquel plan egoísta y desesperadamente generoso al mismo tiempo.

Michael había sacado a auténticos monstruos de aquella jaula y a hombres que tal vez sólo necesitaran una oportunidad más para enmendar sus errores, pero él los había sacado a todos, sin pararse demasiado a pensar si aquello estaba medianamente bien, por que entonces, él tenía otras prioridades.

Michael pudo sacarles a todos de ahí, y después pudo dejarles atrás, pudo simplemente tomar un camino diferente y desentenderse completamente de aquellos hombres, cómo si no recordara haberles dado esperanza y haberles dejado sueltos.

Mientras estaba ahí, viendo la sombra oscura y enorme que era el océano bajo su nueva casa, Michael volvió a pensar en una de las ideas que más le obsesionaba algunas noches.

Volvió a pensar, que en algún momento, sus vidas tal vez volverían a cruzarse quisieran o no, cómo si las cuerdas invisibles del destino tirasen de todos ellos en la misma dirección.

Cómo si Michael fuera igual que ellos.

Pero él no era cómo ellos, o al menos entonces, no lo pensó.

Había una diferencia, sutil pero importante, que abría una brecha invisible al vacío entre aquellos hombres desesperados y él.

Michael creía, tenía la necesidad de creer que todavía había alguna esperanza para él.

Para ellos.

La lluvia caía tibia y en grandes gotas, tanto que Michael casi no podía sentir su piel mojándose despacio bajo el agua, cerró despacio los ojos y volvió a pensar en ella, en si estaría lloviendo ahora mismo en Chicago, en si Sarah estaría también viendo la tierra húmeda iluminándose mágicamente por la luz intensa y eléctrica de los rayos.

Pero Michael pensó que aquello era imposible, él sinceramente creía que ella no era cómo él, que no tenía que asomarse una noche de tormenta a la terraza para sentirse viva.

Michael no sabía, o no quería saber, que Sarah también quería correr y esconderse.

Pero entonces Michael no lo creyó, ni siquiera lo imaginó, sólo se sintió triste y enfadado al descubrir que tenía más en común con aquellos hombres rotos y furiosos, de lo que a él le hubiera gustado creer.

El ruido sordo y cercano de un trueno le asustó, e hizo que se sintiera de nuevo cómo la primera noche en Fox River… aquél lugar que se lo había robado todo.

O casi todo.

Esos hombres… durantes las semanas que estuvo ahí, trabajado con ellos, les odió, les necesitó, les maldijo en silencio en su celda, sintió el olor de su sudor y de su miedo a su alrededor…

¿Dónde estarían ahora?

Quizá también estuvieran viendo la tormenta, quizá les persiguiera a ellos también.

Tal vez algún día, cuando él llegara al camino polvoriento que llevaba a su casa, estarían ahí, tal vez alguno de aquellos hombres pudiera encontrarle allí, con su nuevo nombre y su nueva y fría casa.

Quizá alguno de aquellos hombres podía seguir su rastro de paranoia y desconfianza hasta aquél lugar casi perdido, cómo si fuera su propio olor.

Cómo si todos ellos estuvieran unidos por una especie de pacto silencioso y horrible.

Michael volvió a preguntarse cual era la diferencia entre ellos, que le hacía creer a él que todavía podía salvarse, y sintió un escalofrío subiendo rápidamente por su columna vertebral.

Lincon se lo dijo una vez, un par de meses después de haberse separado definitivamente de ellos.

"-Sabes que quizá vuelvan ¿Verdad?

Somos cómo ellos ahora Michael, podemos escondernos del resto del mundo, pero no de ellos."

Entonces Michael no lo creyó, no pensó que aquellos hombres tal vez tuvieran la necesidad de atraparles de nuevo en las sombras.

"-Nosotros no somos cómo ellos Linc."

"-Si… si lo somos."

Aquella tarde lejana, las palabras de su hermano se quedaron flotando en el aire durante horas.

Y ahora, en su nueva terraza, a un país y medio de distancia de su vida anterior, volvió a decirlo, muy bajito, casi cómo si lo estuviera susurrando bajo la tormenta

-No somos cómo ellos.

Quizá, si lo repetía lo suficiente y lo suficientemente alto, por encima del ruido sordo de la tormenta, podía empezar a creerlo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Empezaba a hacer frío.

Los árboles de las calles grises y húmedas habían perdido sus hojas meses atrás, y el viento del norte era frío y afilado, capaz de emborronar los recuerdos más cálidos.

Sarah caminaba despacio por la acera de camino a su casa, podía ver el hilo sucio y medio derretido a los lados de la calle, faltaba menos de un mes para navidad, pero eso a ella le daba igual.

Sarah odiaba la navidad.

No era el típico odio navideño de algunas personas, enfadadas con el mundo.

Sarah siempre fue una persona triste, incluso cuándo era una niña, y esas fechas, hacían que se sintiera enfermizamente sola.

Ella nunca había sabido lo que era reunirse como una familia y buscar el calor de otras personas, los regalos, los adornos… todo eso siempre había sido ajeno a ella, cómo si fuera una parada de estación en la que la honorable familia Tancredi no había parado jamás.

Y cada año, en cuanto se acercaba la fecha, y ella empezaba a ver las calles adornadas con luces, los villancicos… Sarah sólo quería correr y esconderse, desaparecer para dejar de sentirse tan… sola.

¿Cómo sería la navidad donde estaba él?

En todos estos meses de visitas desesperadas de madrugada, Sarah nunca le había preguntado dónde, o con quién vivía ahora.

Cómo si ella no quisiera saber nada de su nueva vida, cómo si él fueran dos hombres distintos, uno el de los besos necesitados y cálidos sobre su piel, y el otro, el que desaparecía antes de que ella se despertara y pudiera decirle _"adiós"._

Ella nunca había preguntado, y él nunca había contestado, pero la verdad era que Sarah no era una mujer celosa, y menos bajo esas circunstancias.

Aunque imaginar la boca familiar y cálida de Michael, deslizándose sobre una piel que no fuera la suya, le producía la sensación de vacío y soledad más grande que ella jamás había sentido.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella lo habría entendido.

No es que estuviera precisamente en posición de juzgarle.

Ella misma dormía acompañada casi tres noches a la semana, él se llamaba Jack y le había conocido en la cafetería de la esquina de su manzana, cinco meses atrás.

Nunca antes recordaba haberle visto ahí, pero había algo diferente en él… era normal.

Cómo si cada día a su lado NO fuera a ser cómo el jodido fin del mundo.

Era aburrido y normal.

Y a veces ella se preguntaba que estaba haciendo con él, por qué no se armaba de valor y le decía a Michael _"Llévame contigo"._

Pero ella no lo hacía por que sabía que se arrepentiría en cuanto pasaran la frontera y no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Simplemente no tenía solución, habían perdido, ellos estaban destinados a aquello para el resto de sus vidas, y por si fuera poco, ahora ella había arrastrado a Jack a ese círculo destructivo en el que él, no tenía ni idea de estar.

Sarah sintió los helados y húmedos copos de nieve sobre sus mejillas y aceleró el paso.

Caminaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, y arrebujada en su abrigo negro y pesado, que no vio a los dos hombres que la habían seguido hasta allí, sentados en un sedán de color azul oscuro aparcado ahora frente a su edificio.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, y mucho menos algo relacionado con Prison Break.

Dedicado a cualquiera que se tome la molestia de leerlo.

Gracias.

Spoilers para toda la primera temporada.

Título: Algunas noches IV

By Lylou

---------------------

Michael se despertó asustado.

Tenía una fina capa de sudor cálido pegado a su piel, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad en sus sienes, y sintió como las lágrimas agolpadas detrás de sus parpados, se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Había tenido una pesadilla, una de las peores.

Las peores eran siempre en las que salía ella.

Había visto a Sarah con ese hombre extraño, el mismo que una noche fría de otoño vio cómo la besaba en la puerta de su casa, estaban en la cama de ella, y Michael podía ver cómo se entrecerraban sus ojos bajo el peso del cuerpo de un hombre que no era él.

Era horrible y doloroso, pero no fue aquello lo que le hizo despertarse asustado.

Su desbordado cerebro le regalaba algo aun peor, cuando de repente y cómo sólo ocurre en lo sueños, supo que ahora, Sarah y él mismo, estaban en la acera frente a su casa.

Michael había visto la sangre de ella, derramándose despacio sobre la nieve de diciembre mientras él sujetaba su cuerpo, cada vez más frío.

Podía sentir la sangre cálida, escapándose a toda velocidad de ella.

Michael quería hacer algo en vez de abrazarla estúpidamente sobre la acera nevada, con lágrimas calidas detrás de sus ojos, pero no podía, y de repente, supo que Sarah había muerto.

Y era ahí cuándo se había despertado.

Aunque durante los primeros segundos, eternos y dolorosos, aquello no le había parecido una pesadilla a Michael.

Le había parecido un recuerdo.

Tanto, que necesitó unos instantes agotadores para recordarse que aquello no había ocurrido nunca.

Pero él todavía sentía su corazón acelerado, y sabía que tenía que hacer.

O qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Porque para Michael Scofield, lo que _debía_ hacer y lo que _iba_ a hacer, no eran siempre la misma cosa.

Michael se levantó y caminó hacía la ducha.

---------------------------

Sarah se despertó sobresaltada en su cama, sin saber que Michael, a casi dos países de distancia de ella, se había despertado de la misma forma sólo unas horas antes.

Ella tardó unos segundos en ver el bulto oscuro y tibio bajo las mantas, cerca de ella, era Jack, que no se había despertado.

Mejor, por que Sarah supo que no habría podido inventarse algo medianamente creíble.

Ella sólo se metía bien a si misma.

Jack estaba ahí, junto a ella, a solo unos centímetros de distancia en la oscuridad, pero ella deseó con toda su alma que hubiera sido Michael.

Siempre lo deseaba, y se volvió a sentir de nuevo cómo la persona más mezquina y solitaria del mundo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

No sabía que sentía por él, pero sabía muy bien, desde el primer instante, que no era lo mismo que sentía por Michael, de hecho estaba a una jodida galaxia de distancia de lo que sentía por Michael.

Si hubiera sido Michael el que dormía a su lado, ella se habría escondido de nuevo bajo las mantas, y seguramente habría escuchado su respiración, lenta y familiar en la oscuridad, hasta descubrir que él no estaba realmente dormido.

Era curioso, pero a Sarah le parecía que Michael dormía aun menos que ella.

Las noches que él estaba ahí, siempre estaba despierto cuando ella tenía una pesadilla o no podía dormir, pero Sarah nunca se dejaba abrazar y consolar en la oscuridad, cómo si ellos fueran una pareja tierna de alguna tele-comedia.

Sólo le escuchaba hablar, despacio y bajo, con su voz familiar flotando en la oscuridad de su habitación, Michael hablaba sobre los lugares en los que había estado, sobre las cosas agradables que recordaba de cuando era un niño, de la novela que había dejado a medio leer sobre alguna mesilla, a miles de kilómetros de ella… de cosas de verdad para variar, de cosas que le dejaban a Sarah ver cómo el verdadero Michael Scofield, y así hasta que ella se quedaba dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente, él nunca estaba allí.

Pero ahora Sarah no quería pensar en eso, ni en la pesadilla que le había parecido terrorífica antes, pero de la que no podía recordar más que imágenes perdidas y borrosas ahora, así que se levantó despacio y salió a oscuras de la habitación.

Caminó descalza hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera para buscar agua fría, se la bebió de un trago a pesar de que estaba helada y por un segundo, pensó que no era agua lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba un wiskey doble y sin hielo, incluso podía sentir cómo le quemaba la garganta al bajar hasta su estomago, pero después de ese querría otro, y después algo más fuerte y a ser posible directo a su sangre, cómo si fuera veneno tibio.

Sarah tomó aire y suspiró en su cocina vacía y oscura, pensaba en algo que le había dicho Jack mientras cenaban:

"_No soy tan aburrido cómo piensas"_

Y entonces Sarah se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo cómo fuera Jack, o que esas palabras misteriosas pudieran significar algo más de lo que parecía a simple vista, Sarah sólo pensó que quizá no conocía muy bien a ese hombre que dormía con ella varias noches a la semana, pero sabía, que no era Michael Scofield.

Y que nunca lo sería.

De repente sintió cómo faltaba a su promesa otra vez, cómo se sorprendía a si misma pensando en Michael, que estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella, pero que siempre parecía extrañamente necesitado.

Sarah se dio cuenta de que le extrañaba, de que le hubiera gustado escuchar sus pasos suaves y familiares por el pasillo de su casa.

Seguramente, a la mañana siguiente Sarah hubiera sentido esa mezcla de alivio y tristeza que sentía cada vez que se despertaba y veía el otro lado de la cama vacío, pero con su olor todavía atrapado entre las sabanas.

Pero ahora, en su cocina a oscuras en mitad de la noche, le hubiera gustado haber sentido su respiración cálida sobre su pelo.

Pero ahí solo estaba Jack, durmiendo en su habitación al final del pasillo.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese hombre la gustara realmente, a veces se comportaba de forma extraña con ella, cómo si él también estuviera guardando un secreto, uno casi tan pesado como el suyo.

¿Pero quién coño era ella para juzgarle?

No confiaba en él, y seguramente nunca se hubiera subido al polvoriento falso techo de una prisión amotinada de su mano, pero cuando ella se despertaba por las mañanas, Jack estaba ahí.

Sarah pensó en lo poco que le gustaba su vida ahora, era como si ella ya no controlase su destino, había perdido la licencia para ejercer la medicina, y había tenido suerte de no haber perdido también la libertad.

Ser doctora había sido su pasión durante años, desde las noches de café cargado y libros abiertos en la residencia universitaria hasta ese mismo momento, pero nunca más podría ejercer.

Y aquello era sólo culpa suya.

Pensar que la gente podía salvarse y que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, incluida ella, la había llevado a trabajar en una prisión inmunda, a intentar cambiar el destino de aunque fuera, sólo uno, de aquellos tristes y deshumanizados hombres, pero ahora ya no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Ni su trabajo con el que un día pensó que tal vez podría salvarse salvando, ni su carrera, que había sido para ella casi una característica más de su personalidad.

Sarah abrió la ventana de la cocina, necesitaba sentir el frío intenso de fuera y le gustó sentir el aire helado de diciembre removiéndole el pelo, oler la nieve en el viento de madrugada colándose a oscuras en su cocina, pero volvió a pensar en la pesadilla que la había despertado y un escalofrío subió a toda velocidad por su columna.

¿Había soñado con Michael?

No podía jurarlo por que no recordaba nada más que pedazos sueltos e inconexos, cómo solía ocurrir con los sueños, pero estaba casi segura de haberle visto en su pesadilla, asustado y con los ojos húmedos.

Pero Sarah no tenía forma de saber que en ese mismo momento, mientras ella miraba la nieve oscura sobre la acera, Michael estaba a punto de atravesar el límite del estado, a escasas tres horas de Chicago.

Sarah miró una vez más hacía la calle desierta antes de cerrar definitivamente la ventana, y vio un coche de color indeterminado aparcado junto a su edificio, aunque entonces, no le dio importancia.

Caminó despacio hacía la habitación y se acostó en silencio, sin mirar el bulto oscuro e inmóvil al otro lado de la cama.

Pero antes de dormirse otra vez, Sarah supo sin ninguna duda, que Michael estaba pensado en ella en ese mismo momento.

------------------

Lo escuchó una vez, de forma lejana y borrosa.

No sabía cuándo se había vuelto a dormir pero estaba claro que lo había hecho, sintió como Jack se movía despacio en su lado de la cama, podía ver cómo la luz se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, luz fría y gris, típica de diciembre, que iluminaba débilmente los contornos de los muebles de la habitación, entonces volvió a oírlo.

Esta vez sin ninguna duda.

Era el zumbido lejano de su timbre.

Y Sarah supo, a pesar de estar solo medio despierta, quién era.

Por que sólo había una persona que llamara desesperadamente a su puerta.

---------------------------

Michael llamó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, cómo si el pequeño botón negro del telefonillo fuera el responsable de todos sus problemas, mientras el viento helado convertía el aliento que salía de su boca en nubecitas pálidas.

_Sabía_ que ella estaba en casa, o mejor dicho, _esperaba_ que ella estuviera en casa.

No por que él hubiera conducido toda la noche saltándose todos los límites de velocidad, sino por qué tenía todavía la visión borrosa y somnolienta de su sangre cálida y oscura escapándose de su cuerpo y derramándose sobre la nieve, justo en la acera que estaba mirando de reojo ahora.

Iba a apretar el pequeño y estúpido botón una vez más, pero justo entonces la cerradura de la puerta hizo un ruido característico y se abrió cuando él la empujó, dejando que un pequeño remolino de nieve se colara con él.

Cómo siempre, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra.

La pesada puerta del portal se cerró tras él, y Michael no vio el coche oscuro aparcado junto al edificio, ni a los dos ocupantes, que fingían no mirarle.

Sólo caminó hasta el ascensor, y apretó el botón del piso de Sarah.

Michael miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo desierto y elegante mientras escuchaba cómo se abría la cerradura al otro lado de la puerta pesada del apartamento de Sarah.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella, con el pelo suelto y desordenado cayéndole sobre los hombros desnudos y los ojos somnolientos.

Pero estaba bien.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Michael la besó, un poco más necesitado de lo normal y sintió sus labios cálidos y familiares contra los suyos, su pelo cayendo sobre sus manos y su cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, cómo si ella hubiera estado esperándole al otro lado de la puerta durante horas.

Sus manos dejaron su pelo para bajar por su espalda y acercarla más a él, Michael podía sentir su piel tibia debajo de la fina tela de su pijama verde, y su olor, dulce y cálido flotando por todas partes a su alrededor, y supo que tardaría días en quitarse su olor de su propia piel.

Pero entonces Michael escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo y su cuerpo se tensó, y supo que pasaba algo, cuando Sarah se separó bruscamente de él.

-¿Ocurre algo Sarah?

Jack apareció en el hall, sólo con los pantalones del pijama y el pelo alborotado.

-Jack… no sabía que estuvieras despierto.

Sarah se separó definitivamente de Michael y se acercó hasta el espacio personal de Jack.

-No ocurre nada, él es… Michael.

Jack estrechó la mano de Michael, sin mucho entusiasmo y durante un segundo Michael le estudió en silencio, era una mirada que Sarah ya había visto otras veces, estaba calculando opciones y posibilidades.

-Encantado.

Pero Sarah sabía muy bien que Michael no estaba precisamente "encantado".

-¿Va todo bien Sarah?

-Si, Michael sólo ha venido a…

-…A decir "hola", pero no esperaba que tuvieras compañía.

Lo siento.

Y esto último era cierto, Michael sentía en el alma estar ahí, de pie estúpidamente en el hall de Sarah, viendo al hombre que se acostaba con ella, por que el medio pijama y el pelo revuelto de él ya no dejaban lugar a dudas.

"_No deberías estar aquí"_

Aquella maldita voz volvió a colarse de nuevo en su cerebro, mientras pensaba en un millón de cosas distintas al mismo tiempo.

-Entiendo…

La voz de Jack sonó menos segura de lo que le hubiera gustado aparentar, por que en realidad, aunque tuviera una idea lejana y confusa de lo que ocurría, no podía saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

-Me ha gustado verte Sara…

Adiós.

Michael se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, y ese beso duró un momento más de lo que dura un beso entre amigos.

-Adiós… Jack

Michael se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, y después de haber mirado a Sarah un segundo más, salió, y la puerta se cerró tras él.

El hall de Sarah se quedó silencio y entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo había ocurrido.

Él se había despedido de ella, por primera vez, le había dicho "Adiós".

Michael nunca se despedía de ella por que siempre volvía, no se despidió de ella en Fox River, por que siempre supo que algún día volvería a verla, y nunca, en todas las noches que había dormido con ella se había despedido, por que siempre volvía, y "Adiós" sólo significaba una cosa para ellos.

Y ese beso cálido y triste en su mejilla, y sobre todo, esa mirada verdosa deslizándose sobre ella, cómo si quisiera recordarla perfectamente, cómo si no fuera a verla nunca más.

-Que tío tan raro...

Sarah escuchó la voz lejana de Jack y miró al suelo un segundo, quería hablar, realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y salió al pasillo, descalza y con su pijama de raso verde y corrió hasta el ascensor.

Y mientras las puertas metálicas de este se cerraban, Sarah miró a Jack, que estaba inmóvil y sin saber que hacer en el vado de su puerta.

Cuando por fin llegó al portal sintió el frío intenso colándose debajo de su pijama, pero abrió la pesada puerta de metal y cristal y entonces el frío se hizo mucho más intenso y doloroso.

Vio a Michael, que caminaba deprisa a sólo unos metros de donde ella estaba.

Le llamó, y por un segundo pensó que él no se daría la vuelta para mirarla.

Pero lo hizo, se giró sorprendido y confuso, y la vio bajo la nieve, descalza y despeinada, vio las nubecillas que formaba su aliento en el viento helado.

Caminó deprisa hasta donde ella estaba, y habló con su voz suave mientras se quitaba su pesado abrigo negro y lo ponía despacio sobre los hombros de ella.

-Creía que estas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas…

Y de repente Michael escuchó un ruido que sólo identifico después, por que estaba mirando a Sarah, que abrió y cerró la boca delante de él, pero que nunca llegó a decir nada, por que se desplomó contra él, que apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Y sólo entonces, Michael pudo ver cómo aparecía una mancha oscura de sangre en su costado izquierdo, a través del raso verde de su pijama.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, ni Michael, ni Sara… triste pero cierto.

Nota: Spoilers para la primera temporada.

Dedicado a cualquiera que se tome la molestia de leerlo, se que he tardado en publicar un capitulo nuevo, pero espero que aun le interese a alguien.

Gracias.

Título: Algunas noches IV

By Lylou

-- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara tenía frío, mucho frío.

Podía sentir sus extremidades enfriándose por segundos, solamente era capaz de sentir eso y una especie de dolor sordo en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

No sintió las manos cálidas y temblorosas de Michael sobre su pelo primero, y sobre la herida de su costado después, tratando inútilmente de taparla.

No vio como su propia sangre se escapaba mortalmente de su cuerpo entre los dedos de él.

No pudo escuchar cómo Michael decía su nombre desesperado, sobre la acera nevada de su edificio, ni oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un coche derrapando a toda velocidad sobre el hielo mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Simplemente las cosas empezaron a fundirse a su alrededor, hasta que todo se convirtió en un zumbido lejano y más oscuro cada vez.

Lo primero que sintió fue el frío.

Frío intenso extendiéndose dolorosamente por su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos despacio, no recordaba la última vez que le había costado tanto abrir lo ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y doloridos, cómo si llevara muchos horas, o incluso días, durmiendo.

Sintió la luz artificial de una bombilla colándose sin piedad a través de su retina, sólo era un maldita bombilla amarillenta y vulgar, pero a ella le pareció que brillaba cómo el jodido sol de mediodía.

Veía un montón de líneas borrosas y oscuras, cómo si acabara de colocarse, igual que en los viejos tiempos, pero su vista empezó a aclararse, despacio, y entonces pudo ver un techo que le era completamente desconocido, con manchas de humedad y pintura blanca que había conocido tiempos mejores.

Sara no conocía aquel lugar, y eso la asustó.

La asustó tanto, que se olvidó del frío y del dolor intenso, e intentó levantarse de aquella cama extraña para echar a correr y esconderse en algún lugar donde no hiciera tanto frío… Sabía que había alguno, Sara sabía que había un lugar dónde siempre hacía calor, pero era cómo si su mente hubiera borrado cualquier recuerdo anterior al Frío, cómo si lo hubiera recubierto todo de una fina capa de escarcha transparente que lo difuminaba todo.

Intentó moverse otra vez, levantarse de la cama, y esta vez casi lo consiguió, habría jurado que se había levantado unos centímetros del colchón, pero algo se lo impidió.

Escuchó su propia voz, y le sonó extraña y enfermizamente débil, cómo si fuera una niña asustada, y a pesar del miedo y del dolor intenso, se odió a si misma por su debilidad.

Sara odiaba sentirse débil.

-No….

Ni siquiera estaba segura haberlo dicho en voz alta hasta que sintió el tacto de algo cálido sobre su pelo y sobre su cara.

Podría reconocer aquello en cualquier.

Michael.

Sus manos familiares y tibias sobre su piel… se había despertado muchas madrugadas sintiéndolas sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Sara intentó moverse, pero el dolor sordo de su costado se transformó en un millón de cristales afilados corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de él, suave pero cansada, cómo si llevara muchas horas sin dormir… Aunque ella supo que había algo más, cualquier otra persona no se habría dado cuenta, era sólo una nota más en su voz suave, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, quizá no sabía cosas pequeñas y cotidianas sobre él, pero a estas alturas, ella conocía todos los secretos y miedos de Michael Scofield.

-…Todo saldrá bien.

Estoy aquí.

Y a pesar de que estaba confusa y medio inconsciente, supo que mentía, supo que Michael sólo estaba hablando en voz alta, que seguramente ni siquiera sabía realmente que ella se había despertado.

Sara quiso moverse otra vez, quiso girar la cabeza y verle ahí sentado, con los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, que siempre tenía él cuando no había dormido bien, ella los había visto infinidad de noches…

Quería moverse, despertar completamente y decirle que ya no hacía falta que siguiera mintiendo, por que ella ya estaba bien, pero cuando intentó moverse de nuevo sintió otra vez aquél dolor en el costado, cómo si su piel estuviera ardiendo y toda su sangre se estuviese coagulando en la herida, era horrible, mucho peor que la mañana después de haberse colocado por primera vez, cuando se despertó acompañada en una casa desconocida y a treinta jodidos kilómetros de su coche.

Sara dejó escapar un quejido entre sus labios resecos y pálidos, y escuchó la voz de Michael otra vez, esta vez mucho más lejana, cómo si estuvieran hablando por teléfono y él estuviera de nuevo a millones de kilómetros de ella.

Sonaba excepcionalmente triste, incluso para se él.

-Todo irá bien Sara…

"_No, todo está mal_" le hubiera gustado responder a ella, pero sólo imaginar el dolor de intentar hablar le persuadió.

Volvía a dudar de que estuviera realmente despierta, de que aquello no fuera algún sueño culpable y doloroso de los que acostumbraba a tener cada vez que dormía con Jack… pero no.

Sara estuvo segura de que no era un sueño por que aquello se parecía demasiado a la vida real, no era que le hubieran disparado antes, pero todo era tan jodidamente doloroso y triste, que tenía que ser verdad.

En un momento Michael se despedía de ella para siempre en el hall de su casa, y al minuto siguiente estaba sentado con ella en una cama extraña intentando mantenerla con vida.

Estaba segura de que aquello era la vida _rea_l, o al menos, todo lo _real_ que pudiera ser la vida de ellos a estas alturas

Algún rincón profesional y entrometido de su mente le preguntó "_¿Por qué coño no te ha llevado a un hospital?"_

No estaba muy segura de la respuesta en su estado actual, pero decidió que tendría que preguntárselo después, aunque no importaba, si Michael no podía salvarla, ningún medico del mundo podría hacerlo.

Y no es que entre los muchos talentos ocultos Michael hubiera una licenciatura de medicina, pero ella pensaba con razón, que no había nada en el mundo que ese hombre no pudiera hacer por ella.

"_Pero lo estoy intentando"_

Sara recordaba muy bien aquél momento, podía recordar cómo se sintió aquella mañana, muerta de miedo sobre las tuberías polvorientas de la lejana Fox River….

Recordaba su voz y su presencia junto a ella, cómo si ellos hubieran sido las únicas personas cuerdas de todo aquél infiero

"_Inténtalo un poco más Michael…Haz cómo si pudieras salvarme de nuevo."_

Entonces lo poco que podía ver volvió a mezclarse en su mente, cómo si fuera un garabato infantil, y después, nada, sólo… oscuridad.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Michael volvió a sentir el agua helada sobre su cara.

Le dolía la cabeza, no le había dolido así desde su primera fiesta en la facultad, miró hacía el techo mohoso y suspiró una vez, podía escuchar el viento al otro lado de la fina pared de aquél anodino y cochambroso motel, Michael nunca pensó que pudiera extrañar esas pequeñas cosas, desde aquella celda no tan lejana, no se oía le viento.

Habían pasado más de diez meses desde la última noche que había pasado en Fox River, pero a veces, durante un segundo antes de despertar, a Michael siempre le parecía que estaba en aquella litera roñosa y extraña, y sospechaba que daba igual, que no importaba que pasaran diez meses o diez años, por que él ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Aunque hubieran logrado escapar de aquellos muros, Fox River estaba en él, dentro de el, cómo si fuera un parásito alimentándose despacio de su huésped, absorbiéndole todo rastro de perdón… y Michael sabía que nunca podría dejar eso atrás.

Golpeó el espejo sucio en la pared, una vez, dos… cómo si aquello fuera a solucionar algo a estas alturas, cómo si fuera a servirle de algo a ella ya, pero el cálido y culpable dolor en su mano hizo que se sintiera centrado otra vez, por que Michael odiaba estar asustado.

La falta total de control que provocaba el miedo era lo que más le asustaba… Se desabrochó la camisa, casi furioso, y revisó todos sus tatuajes otra vez.

Con la luz mortecina y oscilante del espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño, parecían aun más oscuros y…permanentes, cómo si fuera un monstruo extraño sobre su cuerpo, cómo si ellos le poseyeran a él y no al contrario.

Todos los detalles de su plan, todos aquellos tatuajes sobre su piel y ninguno hablaba de ella.

Ni uno sólo de aquellos dibujos encriptados y pistas disimuladas tenían que ver con Sara, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, en cada curva de aquél laberinto, en cada pared y en cada contingencia dibujada a fuego sobre su piel.

Michael miró su reflejo otra vez, vio cómo las pequeñas y transparentes gotas de agua fría se deslizaban sobre su piel bajo el resplandor inequívoco de los fluorescentes…

Quizá si lo había hecho, tal vez ella SI había sólo una pieza más de su desesperado plan, tal vez cada línea y cada cuerva de tinta sobre su cuerpo hablaban de la traición y el perdón… tal vez por eso ella estaba ahí, entre todas las demás pistas y pasadizos sobre su piel.

Entonces Michael escuchó un ruido en la habitación principal y salió del baño poniéndose la camisa.

-Sara….

- - - - - - -

Continuará…

Comentarios, amenazas, opiniones… lo que sea, nada me inspira tanto como eso.


End file.
